


waiting backstage

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [162]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, F/M, Hand Jobs, Manipulation, Shotacon, Unconscious Sex, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Olivia meets a very special fan and decides to keep him for herself.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Olivia (Fire Emblem)
Series: Commissions [162]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 28





	waiting backstage

Once Olivia is able to achieve her dream of creating her theater, and once she is able to perform for others without any worry about the stage fright she used to know in the past, she becomes rather popular, rather quickly. Though she still has hints of the shy girl that she used to be, she has become a lot more confident as a result, and is able to speak rather freely with her adoring fans.

That is when she meets Nicolas, a young boy who seems to be a very big fan of hers. She notices him several times, watching her with rapt attention, with such love in his eyes that she can’t help but think of him as her number one fan. Already, he has begun to catch her interest, but the more time she spends looking at him, the more she wants to get to know him better.

After performances, she will talk to him like she does her other fans, unable to help the way that she starts to flirt a bit with him, winking as she tells him that he is her favorite person to see in the audience. Others think that it is cute, that she is just trying to make the young boy’s day, but they do not know just how much she means what she says.

Things only get more intense when she notices something new about him. He is allowed to watch her from the front row one night- a special gift for a special fan is how she puts it when she gifts him the front row ticket- and so he has a good view of the dance that she puts on, with him in mind. She is just getting into the most intense portion when she spares him a glance, only to notice such a large bulge in his pants that she thinks she is imagining things at first.

But, no, it really is there, and she figures that out as she looks to him again and again throughout her routine, and by the end, she is so flustered and aroused that she has to hurry backstage to feverishly touch herself, wondering how on earth she is ever going to get this out of her system without having him for herself. Eventually, she arrives at the conclusion that she simply will not be able to, and that she needs to do something about this, before her desires drive her absolutely mad.

Olivia is going to have the boy, no matter what it takes, and so, after the incident involving his front row seat, she decides to off another special gift for a special fan, in the form of a backstage pass. Still, it all seems completely sweet and innocent, that she is paying so much attention to such a young fan, but the truth of the matter is, there is nothing innocent about it. Olivia is making her plans for what she will do with him, her desperation to have a night with him soon growing out of control.

She spends night after night fantasizing about it, wondering if it is really possible for him to be as big as she thinks that he is. Before she ever saw the bulge in his pants, she had wanted him, so desperately that it was hard to take her mind off of it. He was so obviously infatuated with her that she could not stop thinking about what might happen if she let him have whatever he wanted from her, corrupting his innocence along the way, but now, things are different.

Seeing that he might have even more to offer besides just being adorable and having a massive crush on her, she is pushed past her limits, unable to hold back anymore. Perhaps if she had never seen it, then she might have been able to stay away and preserve his innocence, but now that the possibility exists, she can’t rest until she at least confirms it. She is going to have him now, and if he is as big as she thinks that he is, then she will probably never be able to let him go. Even if he is not, she knows that she will have a lovely time with him, and he might still charm her so much that she has to keep him to herself forever.

Olivia is fully prepared for any outcome, eagerly awaiting the night that he will be allowed to come backstage once her show is over.

~X~

Nicolas insists that she can just call him Nic, and Olivia is so charmed by that that she spends her entire show flustered, thinking about the boy that she is allowed to call by a nickname, and the fact that she is going to have him all to herself tonight. The more she thinks about it, the harder it is for her to stay focused, but she has to, because she has to give him the very best show that he has ever seen, and has to make sure that he enjoys it enough to be in the mood even before she takes him backstage for his private dance.

Either way, that will get him plenty worked up, but before that happens, she wants him to already want her, so that he is completely out of his mind with desire. He will become completely dependent on her through that, and she will be able to make him hers without any trouble at all. The pieces are already in place, she just needs to make sure that she can carry it all out.

In the back of her mind, she remembers how shy she used to be, how she never would have dreamed of trying to seduce anyone before, hopelessly infatuated young boy or otherwise, but now, she knows that she has the confidence to carry this out. She knows that she is at least desirable enough to have gained as many fans as she has, and she knows that she has nothing to be afraid of when it comes to expressing her desires to him.

Soon enough, her performance has come to an end, which means that it is time for her to bring him backstage with her, for his extra special, private performance. Perhaps he may have thought that he would be getting a tour or something like that, but instead, she brings him right to her dressing room, an empty space where she knows the two of them will not be disturbed- especially not once she has locked the door behind them. Nic blushes as he looks around, not quite sure what to do with himself, but Olivia is quick to get down to things.

“How about you sit down and watch me? I’m going to dance just for you,” she tells him. He is flustered by this, but eager to do as he is told, sitting down while she prepares herself to dance.

The dance that she does for him is modified from what she does onstage. Already, her moves can be considered rather sensual, and with her body looking how it does, that only enhances the experience. However, what she does now is much more sensual, throwing in more rolls of her hips, and leaning forward to roll her shoulders for him, always facing Nic at these parts, so that he becomes more and more overwhelmed with the sight before him.

Once again, she can see that massive bulge growing in his pants, taking her attention completely, but she does not allow that to throw her off while she is dancing for him. Instead, that only causes her to put even more passion into what she does, and as she moves, she starts to shimmy out of her clothing as well, slowly stripping for him.

At first, he might not notice that that is what she is doing, but once he has noticed, he tries to stammer something to her, surprised by this, but she holds a finger to her lips, silencing him, letting him know that everything is just fine. This is all for him, after all, and she wants to give him a show that he will never forget. His excitement must be growing more and more while he watches her, staring slack jawed as she is finally left completely naked before him, her clothes on the floor while she dances around them, her focus only on Nic, and on the bulge of his erection.

Finally, she moves her way towards him, before getting on his lap, rubbing against him and dancing on him, causing him to grind up against her. She gasps out when she feels the throbbing bulge up against her, and she whimpers, so desperate for him now that she decides she no longer wants to dance anymore. Stepping back suddenly, she surprises Nicolas, who asks, “Did I do something bad? I’m really sorry, Miss Olivia, I didn’t mean to make you stop dancing.”

But she smiles and says, “Not at all, you didn’t do anything, Nic. I just thought of something even more fun that we can do.” As she speaks, she kneels in front of him so that she can pull down his pants, and he goes stiff, no sure what to do. Olivia lets out a loud moan when his cock is finally revealed to her, every bit as big as she hoped it would be. She knows now that there is definitely no turning back, and that this will not end until she has drained him absolutely dry, and perhaps not even after that.

She wraps a hand around his cock, and he whimpers at the sudden touch, saying, “I always feel really funny when I…when I watch you dance…”

“I know, Nic, but I’m going to make it all feel better. That’s why I invited you here for a private dance,” she says. “I’m going to make everything all better for you, so you don’t have to worry about anything.” Slowly, she starts to work her hand up and down, and he writhes beneath her touch, his breathing growing irregular as he moans, jerking his hips a bit reflexively, moving along with her as he gets swept away in his excitement. He has never felt anything so good in his life, she is sure, and the fun is only just beginning.

After all, she does not want to stop after a simple handjob, and she does not want even want to waste that much time on it. She is dropping her hand in no time at all, causing him to whine in disappointment, not realizing that the best is still yet to come. Olivia is able to do away with all of his disappointment in a few seconds flat, as she wraps her lips around his cock instead, replacing her hand with something that feels even better, teaching him another new sensation, one that she doubts he will be able to get enough of.

“Oh, I…ah!” he cries out, hardly able to speak at all. “M-Miss Olivia…that’s…it feels so good, please don’t stop!” Olivia could not stop even if she wanted to, she is so caught up in the heat of the moment. His cock is so big, especially for someone his age, his size, and she knows that she will never be able to get enough of something like this, that she has been helpless from the start.

Bobbing her head on it, she takes him as deep into her mouth as she can, eager to suck him off, eager to make him come for her so that she can get a taste of it. She is not going to stop until she has swallowed his load, and then, she is only going to stop doing this so that she can move on to fucking him, taking his virginity and claiming him as her own for now and forever. Nic does not know it yet, but she has already decided that he is going to be hers, and that he is going to stay backstage to feed her new addiction.

He writhes beneath her, moaning uncontrollably, not sure what to do with all of these new feelings, but Olivia does not let up, wanting to see what happens when he finally gives into his pleasure, and after that, she is only going to want even more from him. As he gets closer and closer, his moans become so breathless that they are barely audible, until finally, he lets out one last, sharp cry, and her mouth is flooded with the warm, sticky fluid.

Immediately, Olivia is overwhelmed and moaning, letting it rest on her tongue for a moment before she swallows it, unable to get enough of the taste, and glad that that taste will be lingering in her mouth for a while still. It is all so amazing that she can barely believe it, the whole situation more than she ever could have hoped for. She pulls back to smile at the boy, who has slumped back, clearly struggling to take it all in, but he has definitely enjoyed himself.

Her smile is reassuring as she says, “Doesn’t that feel a lot better?” But already, his cock is twitching again, proving that this boy is, at least for the moment insatiable.

“It did,” he says, “b-but, I…I feel that funny feeling again already. Are you…going to help me again?” He blushes as he asks the question, but there is nothing that he needs to be shy about. Olivia is going to keep relieving that pressure all the time, for as long as he is able to bounce back, whether he likes it or not. Truth be told, even if she manages to knock him out with all of the pleasure, she does not think that she would be able to stop then either.

“I have something even more fun to do,” she replies, “that I think is going to feel even better. I think you’re going to like it a lot. Do you want to try that, Nic?” When he nods, she smiles again and goes to straddle him. Slowly, she begins to sink down onto his cock, and immediately, she lets out loud and unrestrained cries of pleasure. As she takes it deeper and deeper into her pussy, she falls deeper and deeper into her obsession with him, sealing both of their fates before he has even filled her completely.

Nic is just so big, and she has needed something like this for such a long time. He is helpless beneath her, whimpering as he tries to process all of this newfound pleasure, and Olivia has lost all control of herself, determined to keep him to herself forever. She could never be satisfied after just one round with the boy, and she is never going to let him go, not now.

Though she starts out slowly, so as not to give him more than he can handle, it is not long before she can’t help herself, and is already lost in the moment, so desperate for more than she can’t hold back at all, rocking her hips on top of him wildly, crying out again and again as she rides his cock with abandon. Nic moans along with her, sounding dazed and confused by everything that he is feeling right now, but he is happy, incredibly happy, all because Olivia has done this for him.

She knows that she has done the right thing, for both of them, she is sure of it. Once she has him kept to herself, she will be able to make him feel good all the time, and he will serve her needs, and the two of them will be so happy together. As she loses herself even further in her erratic rhythm, she imagines her future with Nic, her little backstage assistant, who will give her everything that she needs after watching her from the wings, achingly hard while he watches his beloved Olivia dance for him. Whether there is an audience or not, she will always be dancing just for him.

“M-Miss Olivia!” he cries out, just before he comes again, filling her with another shot of his seed, but she does not climb off of him then. She just keeps riding him, driven mad by his orgasm, pushing herself to her own, and even after that, it is not enough for her. All Olivia can do is keep riding him, both of them coming over and over again, until Nic has worn himself out completely, unconscious beneath her, and yet, Olivia continues to use his body.

~X~

From that point on, Nic never leaves her. She keeps him on as a special assistant, with a job that nobody really understands besides her. All anyone knows is that this young boy relies on her quite a bit, and trusts her more than anyone else in the world. In return, she takes care of him and lets him work at her theater, mostly backstage, away from anyone else.

Nic never leaves her because he is all hers now, she has decided. She is far too addicted to his cock to let him go, and if she were to lose him, then she would have no outlet for the sexual frustration that she has been plagued with since meeting him. So Nic stays backstage, where Olivia can use him as much as she wants, draining him dry every single day, making him come again and again until he has nothing left to offer her, until he is knocked right out by his exhaustion. Usually, that is not enough to stop her, and sometimes when he wakes up, she is still on top of him, unable to dismount for even a moment.

She has never been happier in her life, and she owes it all to the little boy with the big cock, her number one fan and darling little assistant. While she continues captivating audiences with her dances, her heart and body already belong to somebody else, the boy waiting for her backstage.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
